


You are the Centrepiece

by eyem



Category: Original Work
Genre: (kinda), BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Person, Gangbang, Gen, Genderless Character, Genderless Main Character, Group Sex, Latex, Latex Gloves, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Massage, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgy, Other, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre cum, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Voyeurism, corsets, first person porn, first person smut, nitrile gloves, trans main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyem/pseuds/eyem
Summary: "A dinner party. More eating out than eating. You are the centrepiece."Smut I wrote to get off to when my internet was down at least a year ago. Everything is consensual (based on my own fantasies tbh) although the conversations about consent were not written in.





	You are the Centrepiece

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the main character's body parts intentionally ambiguous so that anyone could easily put themselves in their place. I'm trans and wanted to make work that others who are trans could feel good about.

His fingers trailed lightly, like feathers, on the skin under the rim of my shirt. He sucked at my jaw, knawing with hesitance and passion

My head tilts to the side and I make a small noise from the back of my throat. I move my arms towards his shirt too and help him out of it. He then bends down and gets on his knees, making feverish eye contact with me the whole time.  
He is holding my waist by the belt loops and pulls me towards him. He closes his eyes and plants a deep kiss above the button of my jeans. His fingers wander up and feel the skin on my lower back. He inches upward in small kisses along the way, pulling my shirt up while he does it.

Until he gets to my nipples. He breathes gently on them and inches out his tongue, which I feel on the tip of my nipple and shiver. He takes this as invitation and shoves his face deep and bites as much as he can. Sucking and rubbing the skin on my chest.

It sends electrical sparks through my body and I tremor under his touch.

He pinches my nipples between his fingers and tugs. He moans against my skin and I grunt.

I can feel myself getting hard and wet.

"Come on, fuck me right"

"Mmmm… not yet. Not until the others arrive."

"The others?"

\--

I was tied with scratchy ropes to a table, swiftly because of all those who participated in tying me. Each leg stretched to the far legs of the table and roughly strapped down. My arms both tied and handcuffed to the other legs of the table. I've been gagged at my own request.  
The rope ties across my chest and my nipples are pinched into its knots. Every slight wriggle tugs them taught and it makes me moan.

My thighs are forced open with the rope. The circulation in my legs is just enough that I have to clench and unclench my muscles to keep the blood flowing. It's pumping elsewhere quicker instead. My inner thighs are difficult to clench with the pain of stretching as far as they are open.

Gloved fingers and wet mouths trail kisses and tickles across my skin. Warm and gentle, practically teasing. Up the insides of my legs (but never too rough, deep or close to where I want it), hands massage my stomach and hips. Shoulders, and arms, and anywhere not covered in rope. Some latexed fingers even massaging under the rope, tugging all the surrounding rope around their tickles. They taunt me with seductive laughter at every time I writhe and wriggle and try and buck my hips in desperation for more touch.

I notice a few of the people standing around me have taken to rubbing themselves while looking at my body with lust, licking their lips and breathing an unsteady rhythm. Sometimes, I think I hear a small gasp or a moan caught in somebody, as they trail off their laughter at my expense. They are greedy in their desires for me and sexual gratification. Some have taken to helping those beside them. I notice one is piggy backed on another, humping them slowly and deeply while arms are wrapped around to massage their nipples and breasts.

Someone in the audience nearby is too horny to wait for more foreplay and climbs on the table, naked except a corset covered in metal rings, and stradling my thigh. 

We are all starting to sweat with the shivers and shudders of arousal and close, desperate and slow muscle exertion and body heat. The rope itches and scratches more, pinching my sweaty skin.

The audience member with too much enthusiasm leans back a little to grind their wet clit against my thigh, moaning as if this is the release. "not… enough" between breaths.

My lover from earlier comes back, this time in nothing but a corset, thigh high tights attached to a garter belt, and elbow length black nitrile gloves, similar gloves to others touching me much more gently.  
"Oh, we have an eager one don’t we? A slut getting off with the house slut. We'll just have to tie her up too."

He gets on the table and attaches a cable from the ceiling to her corset. She is kissing and knawing his every body part that comes into contact with her.  
"Oh no, not yet you little succubus."

He pulls her up just high enough that she can't grind on me. She tries humping the air above my thigh and moans in frustration. Her thighs get tied to her calves, her arms above her head. She tries reaching her feet forward to touch herself to no avail, and pleads at the rest of the audience in frustration.

A few laugh but everyone seems happy to continue as they are. Slapping, spanking, grinding and rubbing. 

I feel the breezes of her movements on the wet she left on my thigh and I gush a little in ecstacy at the thought of my body doing that to someone.

Moaning coyly at us has become the chorus of those surrounding the table. There must be dozens and everyone who isn't already engaged in the sex around them looks horny and frustrated. Even those around them can't get enough and are pulling others into whatever holes are free. The rhythmic slapping of cock going in and out of well lubricated holes turns me on even more. I think I overhear someone swearing, halted on impact within with sharp breath intake when I try to make out specific sounds and anguished voices within the crowd.

Lube is being massaged all over me and the other one tied up.

I want it too, I want to tell her. I want to be fucked, so thoroughly used, every muscle in me aches to be filled and slapped and bitten.

But my mouth is gagged and full with that. I take to watching gloved hands massage her glistening breasts while she moans, pleading to be touched elsewhere too. They pinch and slap and tug.

My earlier lover is distributing toys and more bondage gear amongst the big group. 

A few more people in the audience are being hung up by far spread limbs. They are being chosen at random and gasp and moan desperately after they are forced to be parted by whoever was focused on their pleasure before. 

The smell of sex fills the air and I inhale deeply, shuddering against the rope and those climbing over me.

Above me, someone adds clamps to the nipples of the one hanging by her corset, and ball weights to those. She makes such a beautiful sound. Shrieks with pleasure and thanks.

Her wetness is so much that it drips down onto my leg, in a small, slow cascade of anticipation. She writhes, still trying to reach her body down further than we all know she is able to go on her own.

When my lover is done with group distributions, he finally goes to me. He makes no haste at all when he climbs on the table and crouches by my side, his hard cock bouncing when he moves. 

"It's your turn soon, my sweet."

He finds a vibrating cock ring for himself and puts it on. He sets it to vibrate at a low setting, wiggling his cock slowly. His gasp is deep and ragged. The toy bag is set to the side, below the table and out of sight. 

He covers his gloved hands in huge amounts of lube, such excess that there isn't enough skin or nitrile on him or me to use it all, and he keeps getting more.

He massages it into me, with both hands wrapping around my legs and thighs only just stopping right where I want it most. 

His hands slide with almost no resistance, but still some, stuttering squeaking, until I am completely drenched and too slippery. 

I try to force my way down to his fingertips but he chuckles and moves his hands away and onto the next thigh, going down to the knee. Back up to my thighs, and around to the front sides of my pelvis. 

Where he digs his wet hands into my muscles. It sends signals down and I get harder and wetter on my own.

The audience is still rhythmically slapping, grinding, grunting in and out of each other,  
In and out,  
desperate for release, glistening with sweat and lube. My sweat drips into my own eyes and stings. It is delicious.

When he gets to the wet puddle from the woman above me she freaks out, tries to pull down to his hands, writhing and pleading faster.

"Ah ah ah, not yet slut. I know you want my hard, vibrating cock deep inside of you, pounding in and out… using you." His voice has a raspy edge, barely hiding that he is a slave to his desires as much as us. "But you will wait. My cock is not for you. Something else is."

He pushes down on my pelvis just above my yearning, holding me down from bucking.  
Others are instructed to keep the rest of my limbs down. It's difficult with the lube, but not with the rope. 

Someone is designated to massage my sore nipples, which have slipped out of the knotted ropes.  
All of a sudden though, alligator clamps are placed around each one, biting into my skin.  
A chain is attached, and a few shiny people in corsets and clamps of their own are wrapping more chains around me and my waist.

I am blindfolded and have no more but scent, touch and smell and the sense of warm sweaty bodies and cold gushing lube.

"Ready or not," he grunts into me, us both shaking, and his hands up around me.

I scream.

The room whoops and  
hollers and  
whistles applause.


End file.
